The Pharaoh arrives
by LordxSesshomaru
Summary: The Pharaoh arrives at Yokai Academy, only to be surrouded by monsters. Will he survive? Find out!


**Hello everyone. Another story written by me. I thought you guys would like to see the new idea that ive had in my mind for a while, finally come onto paper. Now, depending on how people react to this story, its goign to determine wether or not ill put a sequel out there for my other story, Monsters, Love and the Shadows. I hope you enjoy this story.**

**I own nothing! Though I wish I did ;(**

* * *

Tsukune Aono, a Pharaoh from Egypt, which hasn't changed one bit of its government, while keeping up with modern technology. He was only sixteen when he got ushered in as the new Pharaoh, and given him the Pharaohs monster summoning disc. It was basically something around his wrist, and it didn't weight much but it was quite large. It was almost up to his elbows. It was solid gold, yet very light. It had inscriptions from all the old Pharaohs. Proverbs and such that still stood true even in modern days. He sighed and walked through the dense and dark forest heading to his new high school. He grumbled that morning because he hated new schools and hated it because he was leaving his friends behind in Egypt. He so wanted to return and just sit in his palace. Why did he need to go to school again?

_'Oh right…. My parents still control ME, so they say I need an education to rule Egypt properly. Ugh stupid parents.' _He looked up as he heard a strange noise. It was like a machine kind of squeaking along. "The fuck…?" He then turned around, only to get grazed by a rubber tire, as a bike just went over. He groaned and fell over in pain, feeling his head. No blood but damn did it burn. He grunted and got up, heading towards the school. He entered the classroom and everyone stared at the oddly dressed man.

Tsukune wore a white silk t-shirt, and basically had a very short shorts. They were blue as was his cape that was dressed around his neck. He looked like a very weird superhero. On his head was a solid gold necklace, which oddly was very light to him. He also had a solid gold arm bands on his forearms, two bracelets, and two earrings that were pyramids. They were all solid gold, yet still very light. His parents really knew how to make someone stand out. His eyes were chocolate brown and his hair was jet black. His hair was messy and he liked it that way. His face had a determined look on him.

The Teacher looked at the man. "Hello, who are you?" Tsukune looked at him. He was also a bit prideful that he was a Pharaoh. "You can call me, Pharaoh." He walked into the back of the class, sitting in front of a pink haired girl. _'Damn. She is CUTE.' _He thought as he looked at the front. "Welcome to Yokai Academy everyone. My name is Shizuki Nekonome and I'm going to be your teacher for this year! Well, I'm sure everyone knows this, but Yokai is a incredibly unique school. It's a school just for monsters! This school here is to help you monsters be able to interact with humans and blend in as humans. Now, we have rules on this campus. No telling other students your monster forms and no transforming unless it's dire. Everyone will follow these rules right?" Tsukune was just looking out the window. "Such a bunch of boring rules. If we do happen to spot a human, why not just eat it? I mean eat the girls after, but of course have our way with them. We are stronger than them and deserve to be feared" Said the guy next to Tsukune.

"Really..? Rape the girls?" Asked Tsukune. "How pathetic of you." The man looked at him. "You awfully smell like a human you know. You smell like garbage." Tsukune chuckled. "At least I smell like garbage, and I'm not garbage like you." The man's eyes were glaring daggers at Tsukune who was just looking out the window. "After school little punk. " The guy replied and Tsukune waved him off, acknowledging it. Nekonome looked at the boys. "Well that couldn't happen. Humans aren't able to get into this school." The girls looked at Tsukune with smiles, and love, because he stood up to one of the boys who was just a big bully and a pervert. No respect for women what so ever. The pink girl learned over and tapped Tsukune on the shoulder. He turned his head to her. "Yes?" He asked. "I think it's awfully brave of you to stand up to such a Meany like him." Tsukune shrugged. "People have to learn their place"

**"Damn right they do" **said the Rosary which no one could hear, not even the pink haired girl. "I hope we can be friends! My name is Moka Akashiya." Tsukune looked at her and smiled. "My name is Tsukune, but I'm also known as The Pharaoh." Moka looked at him and leaned to his ear and whispered. "Pharaoh? Like the rulers of Egypt?" Tsukune nodded. "Indeed." Moka and Tsukune smiled at each other as the bell rang. Moka grabbed Tsukune and yanked him with her, taking him to the vending machines outside. School was over as the first week was to give everyone situated with no classes. Tsukune and Moka grabbed their drinks. Moka and Tsukune both had Tomato Juice. Tsukune was drinking his as a face appeared over a pillar. "What is a hot smoking beauty like you hanging out with some needle dick like this guy?" Tsukune was up against the pillar, choking under his grasp. "Let him go!" The girl yelled at the man. The man laughed and began to grope Mokas breast, smiling. "So firm. Decently sized. Not too bad. I think I will enjoy you." The man said with a lustful voice. "Hey, garbage." Tsukune said. "I think we should settle this man to man, don't you? Or are you too trashy for this kind of thing?" Tsukune said with venom. "Oh, I'm going to enjoy beating the snot out of you punk." Tsukune was dropped and the bully and Tsukune walked out of the school grounds, heading to the graveyard a small walk away. "Ready to die?"

"No one is going to die today." Tsukune replied nonchalantly. The big man began to transform into his monster form, which was a giant orc. He had spikes all over his shoulders and around his arms, as he just growled at Tsukune. "Well? Transform!" Tsukune laughed. "I never said I would be the one to fight you. I just said we should settle this man to man." The Orc charged at Tsukune and punched at his head. "Tsukune!" Moka cried. Tsukune laughed as the orc fell in pain due to a force field around Tsukune. He tapped the disc on his wrist. "This protects me from sneak attacks. You need to wait until I'm ready before you can deal damage." Tsukune raised his disc into the air. "I, the great Pharaoh of Egypt, summon a monster from the Shadow Realm. I summon, Stone Ogre Grotto!"

The ground began to shake as stones and boulders began to crash through the forest, ending up in front of Tsukune. The stones began to mount on each other, turning black. Two light blue eyes glew from what looked like a head. It was a eight foot behemoth, made out of stone. It had a man like shape, but it was made out of rock! Moka looked at the monster with fear. Tsukune looked over. "Do not worry Moka. It won't hurt you. It listens to my commands." He turned his attention to the Orc and the Stone Ogre. "Give up now, or face my monsters wrath!" The orc laughed and punched at the Stone Ogre. "Attack back my pet!" The Stone Ogre and the Orc clashed fists several times. The orc smiled as the Stone Ogre began to crack then crumble. "Fool. Orcs work in the mines all the time! We smash stone!" The Stone Ogre exploded and a black stream disappeared into the ground. The Force field exploded, sending Tsukune past Moka. Before Tsukune went past, he tried to grab onto something, gripping the Rosario and yanking it off. Tsukune slammed into a tree as the sky turned magenta red.

Bats flew down from the sky, surrounding the pink haired beauty. They completely covered her body as a super strong Yokai entered the air. The Orc was frozen solid and Tsukune struggled to get up. On his wrist was the disc, and a yellow bar was on it, but it was depleted and almost empty. He groaned and rubbed the back of his head. "Ow that smarts." He looked over at the bat covered girl and tilted his head. "The hell…?" The bats came off one at a time, but when two fell, revealing both the eyes, all the bats disappeared into the sky. "You summoned me?" She stared at Tsukune asking him. He shrugged and looked at the Orc. "I am not sure who this lady is, but we aren't finish orc." Moka chuckled. "You were already beaten back boy, let me take over." Moka smiled and stretched, eyeing the orc, keeping him frozen. "I said no, and you will obey the Pharaoh." He looked at the Orc. "I, the great Pharaoh, summon another monster from the depths. The brother of the Stone Ogre. I summon you, STEEL OGRE GROTTO!" A single lightning flashed in the sky. The blue and red complimented each other as a steely sound was heard. It sounded like a groan, but it was just the monster making a sound as he exited from the earth. The Orc was unfrozen as Moka let him go from her grasp of fear. "I will crush this too, and I will have your 'girlfriend'" Tsukune and Moka laughed. "He/She is not my boyfriend/girlfriend!" They replied at the same time. Tsukune and Moka growled at each other, as the Orc charged at the steel monster. He punched at the chest, only to find his hand was broken from the impact. "Dumbass Garbage. Steel is stronger than rock, much stronger. Steel Ogre? Smash." The monster lifted the orc into the air, tossed him up, then combined both fists into one. "Learn your place" Tsukune said as the monster swung his arms like a baseball bat. A crunch was heard as the orc had some broken ribs from the impact and was sent flying through the trees, landing in the detention room.

Tsukune stretched then looked at Moka. "Who are you?" She asked. "That is none of your concern woman. All you need to know is I'm the Pharaoh." Moka and Tsukune faces were inches from each other, scowls on their faces. "You are a human." She said. Tsukune smirked. "Is that a problem, oh miss vampire?" Moka just growled. "Yea, humans should die, as the teacher said."

"Really now? Who is going to kill me?" The Steel monster approached the vampire from behind. Moka just glared Daggers as she noticed the yellow bar from the disc, raise to full. She then looked back. "I will." Tsukune smiled. "Oh, so is this a challenge?" Moka chuckled. "No, it's a threat." She leapt backwards over the monster, smiling. "Let's go human."

"As you wish Vampire. Steel Ogre? Smash." A inhuman metallic sound was heard as the monster began to punch with power, albeit slowly, at the vampire. She just yawned and dodged, then round house kicked the monster in the face. A dent was shown as Tsukune grunted, losing some of yellow bar. She noticed it and smiled. "It seems that is your life bar… I just found your weakness."

"Life bar?" He looked down at his disc and his eyes went wide. "no….. Not this….. I didn't know…" Tsukune just looked at his disc then at Moka. "I must win at all costs…" The steel ogre and the vampire were punching at each other, but the steel ogre kept missing. Her hits kept denting her, sending pain throughout the Pharaohs body. "AAH!" The Steel Ogre was slain, sending Tsukune into the tree. Never before has the Steel Ogre lost in a combat situation versus a melee opponent. Tsukune groaned as the life bar was down to a single sliver. "You lose Human. I think I won't kill you, but make you my blood slave." She laughed maniacally. "I will not lose so easily vampire…" Tsukune coughed and stood up slowly. "Forces of darkness hear my cry. Summon the tormentor before I die." The skies began to darken and the clouds began to form a funnel cloud. Dark blue lightning began to shower over the skies, and dark yokai energy began to enter. It was rising fast, overpowering the vampire's aura. "What is going on?"! Moka exclaimed. "I, the Pharaoh and ruler of Egypt, call upon one of the three Egyptian GODS!" He looked at Moka. "I summon Obelisk the Tormentor" A guttural roar was heard as a ten foot beast entered from the ground. He was Dark Blue, had horns on his head, wings on his back and red eyes. His mouth looked like a skull while his body was thick with muscles. "A god?!" Moka looked up at the monster with terror. "I will not die today to you Vampire! I don't know who you are, but you are not my friend! You are not my friend, the Moka Akashiya! Obelisk! Show her why you are the Tormentor! FIST OF FURY!" Obelisk drew his hand back then swung at Moka with surprising speed for a large monster. Dark fire began to circle his fist as the punch connected with Moka, sending her into the mountain side. Obelisk roared in victory, as Moka laid there, unconscious. The whole school felt an enormous energy rising from the forest, not knowing what it was. Everyone was scared, even the headmaster.

Tsukune walked forward and knelt next to the vampire, the Egyptian God watching over him. Tsukune had the Rosario stuck in his shorts and pulled it out, clipping it to Mokas chain. The silver hair of the vampire, turned bright pink. Obelisk returned to the ground as Tsukune carried Moka bridal style back to school. It was time for bed...

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo.**

**If any of you can guess what another anime this is based off of, ill give you a cookie and a shout out :3**


End file.
